PTL 1 discloses technology wherein automatic composing and automatic recording of an imaged image obtained by such composing is conducted by an imaging system provided with a digital still camera and a motorized platform that varies the pan/tilt orientation of the digital still camera.
With the technology described in PTL 1, face detection technology, for example, is used to search for a human subject. Specifically, a subject (a human face) appearing inside the frame is while rotating the digital still camera in the pan direction with the platform.
Then, in the case where a subject is detected inside the frame as a result of such a subject search, rotation in the pan direction is stopped, and a determination regarding composition regarded as optimal (optimal composition determination) is made according to the detected state of a subject inside the frame at that time (e.g., the number, position, size, etc. of the subject). In other words, respective pan/tilt/zoom angles regarded as optimal are computed.
Furthermore, in response to respective pan/tilt/zoom angles regarded as optimal being computed by the optimal composition determination in this way, these angles are taken to be target angles with which to respectively adjust the pan/tilt/zoom angles (composing).
After completion of such composing, automatic recording by the imaged image is conducted.
According to automatic imaging operations conducted by automatic composing as above (automatic recording of an imaged image), it is possible to automatically record an imaged image with a composition regarded as optimal, without requiring any shooting operations by a user.